


As If I Deserve You

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i like hurting poor dan lmao, it's okay arin's got him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Prompt. Danny can’t believe he deserves Arin. It’s up to Arin to show him he deserves this and more. Oneshot.





	As If I Deserve You

Sometimes Danny wonders if he should just take the logical course of action and run away from Arin as quickly as possible.

When the first signs started appearing, like when he’d get flustered at Arin’s smile or blush when Arin complimented him, warning bells went off. He should’ve done something right then and there.

But, of course, he hadn’t.

It was selfish. It was selfish of him to expect his feelings would be returned in the same way, especially since Arin already had a wife he adored more than anything.

So then he’d tried to crush his feelings, for Arin’s sake. Because he loved him too much to try and change anything, or force Arin to make a choice. He was happy just being by Arin’s side.

Except he wanted more, and eventually he couldn’t deny himself any longer.

That night had been messy. He’d cried and cried, blubbering out all the emotions he’d bottled up for so long. Arin had sat with him, holding his hand and stroking his back.

Danny had fallen even deeper in love after that night.

Now, many rough nights and several conversations with Arin and Suzy later, he was wrapped in Arin’s arms, resting on the couch.

Arin was laughing at the program playing on TV, commenting on some character’s dumb mistake, but Danny was watching Arin intently. He still didn’t believe this was real. He still couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be so selfish.

Arin noticed his silence, turning to look at him. He smiled and pressed a quick peck to his forehead. “What’s up with you, babe?”

“Nothing,” Danny said quickly, hoping his voice wasn’t trembling. “I, I just…love you so much.”

Arin’s cheeks tinged with pink, and he smiled. “I love you, too.”

Danny’s heart cracked, guilt overriding his giddiness. “You…you love me as if I _deserve_ you.”

Arin’s face fell into a concerned expression, and Danny finally allowed the tears to trickle down his cheeks. Arin was quiet, reaching up to tenderly wipe them away.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Arin finally repsonded quietly. “Would you believe that you deserve all the love in the world, Danny?”

His fists curled into Arin’s shirt, shaking, and his soft sobs filled the room as a heavy heart started to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
